This invention relates to a signal analyzer for displaying, as polar coordinates, an analysis result of a signal to be measured and, more particularly, to a signal analyzer having a sweep marker display, for displaying a sweep marker indicating a sweep position in synchronism with the polar coordinate display as a result of analysis of the measured signal.
Some conventional signal analyzers (e.g., network and impedance analyzers) for analyzing an input signal with a frequency sweep signal output an analysis data display of the input signal analysis result as polar coordinates. When polar coordinate display is performed, continuous display between sweep start and end frequencies is often represented by spiral or dot.
In such a display state, a current position of trace data cannot be known during a sweep, nor can the sweep repetition frequency of the trace data be detected. If the trace data is represented by a point, no conventional analyzers can determine whether the sweep continues or is completed.